THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT
by Ariisa Nakamura
Summary: Setelah hampir 5 tahun menghilang. Kini Armin muncul kembali di hadapan Jean. Sebelum menghilang, ada yang sempat di nyatakan Armin. Tapi apakah semuanya Masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Apakah jean bisa kembali mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan 5 tahun yang lalu? R18 .
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime**

**This Is All Your Fault**

**Warning : Modern!Au, Yaoi, Bxb, Alur ngebut, Penggunaan bahasa asing,**

** And Typo Everywhere.**

**Chapter 1**

**Got Cha~**

* * *

Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari kesibukan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe untuk sekedar berbincang melepaskan rasa penat, ada juga yang pergi ke restoran untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang teramat sangat.

Contohnya pria yang satu ini. Kalian pasti mengenal pria yang akrab di panggil Jean ini. Dia adalah salah satu pegawai yang terkenal di kalangan pegawai wanita. Ia pegawai yang tekun dan pintar, bukan hanya hal itu saja yang membuat Jean terkenal dikalangan para wanita, wajahnya sungguh berada di atas rata-rata dari pegawai lainnya yang terkadang membuat pegawai pria lainnya iri, Inilah yang menjadi nilai plus bagi seorang Jean Kirschtein.

Siang ini, Jean berencana untuk makan siang di restoran dekat kantornya. Sepertinya dia lupa membawa bekal makannya yang sudah di siapkannya tadi pagi.

Seluruh staff kantor berbondong-bondong keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Begitu juga Jean, ia sedang berjalan santai ke arah Lift. Saat terdengar beberapa teriakan dari para wanita pengagumnya. Jean yang mendengar hal itu segera membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada para wanita tadi. Jean tak sadar bahwa dengan perlakuannya tadi dapat membuat para wanita tersebut mati berdiri karena terpukau oleh pesonanya seorang Jean Kirschtein.

"Eh~, Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa pula para wanita itu memperhatikanku?" Gerutu Jean.

"Ya sudahlah, hari ini aku akan makan apa,Ya?" Gumam Jean.

"Se-selamat Siang Jean-san" ujar seorang wanita yang sengaja menyapa Jean.

"Oh? Selamat siang eum... Ah~ Sasha?." Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sasha itu tersenyum puas dan segera berlari kegirangan. Jean hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat satu lagi wanita yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi, Jean segera memasuki Lift tersebut. Beberapa saat menunggu, ia sudah berada di lantai 1. Diruangan yang dipenuhi oleh deretan meja dan bangku itu terlihat ada beberapa staff sedang menyantap makanan mereka. Jean segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran.

Sementara itu...

"Pesanan segera datang!" Teriakan melengking dari seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Apakah ini pesanan anda, Tuan?" Ujar pelayan bernama Armin itu kepada Pelanggannya.

"Tentunya.. Terimakasih".

Armin tersenyum, lalu menata beberapa piring makanan itu di atas meja pelangganya.

Armin menyeka keringatnya lalu tersenyum melihat keadaan restoran tempat ia bekerja saat ini penuh oleh pelanggan. Memang jam makan siang lah waktu yang paling padat di tempat ini.

"Armin! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat urusi pelanggan yang duduk disana!" Teriakan terdengar dari salah satu pelayan yang merupakan partner kerja Armin. Armin mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah pelanggan yang sekarang duduk di pojokan itu.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?" Armin menyiapkan indra pendengarannya.

"Saya-" perkataan pelanggan itu tercekat saat mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Armin.

"K-k-ka Jean?!" Iris sebiru lautan itu kini membulat sempurna.

"Armin?" Jean terdiam sebentar. Lebih tepatnya seperti tersentak kaget melihat sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ka Jean, Bicaranya nanti saja. Aku sedang bekerja." Armin berbisik di depan wajah Jean, berharap orang lain tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang hendak di pesan, Tuan?" Armin berdiri tegak kembali.

"Oh, Iya. Aku ingin memesan ini." Jean menunjuk salah satu menu yang terpampang di buku menu, lalu menatap wajah Armin sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih... Mohon di tunggu sebentar." Armin sedikit membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Jean.

Kalian pasti bertanya, ada hubungan apa Jean dan Armin?

Singkat cerita, Mereka dulunya ada di SMA yang sama. Dan apakah kalian tau? Armin dulu pernah menyukai Jean. Sampai-sampai ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jean. Tapi sayang, Jean tidak membalas perasaan Armin. Jean hanya menganggap hubunga mereka berdua sebatas Adik – Kaka. Terlebih lagi menyadari kalau mereka memiliki gender yang sama. yah, mereka berdua sejenis.. Uun~ mereka berdua pria. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Armin bisa jatuh cinta pada Jean!. karna jika dijelaskan, maka 10 chapter pun tidak akan cukup.

Ok lupakan~

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Armin tidak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya lagi di hadapan Jean.

"Apakah ini pesanan anda, Tuan?" seorang pelayan memecahkan lamunan Jean. Ternyata pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya bukan lah Armin.

"Terimakasih..." lalu pelayan itu menata piring dan gelas itu di depan jean.

"Bisakah saya berbicara sebentar dengan pelayan yang bernama Armin?" Ujar Jean saat pelayan itu hendak berlalu.

"Tentu saja. Mohon tunggu sebentar." pelayan itu berlalu untuk memanggil Armin.

Seorang bertubuh mungil, berambut emas dan beriris biru sebiru lautan, berjalan perlahan ke arah Jean. Armin memang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jean. Tetapi ia tetaplah seorang Armin, ia selalu gugup jika berdekatan dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

Jean menatap lekat-lekat sosok mungil yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa,Ka?" ujar Armin gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jean yang sedari tadi tengah mencicipi makanan, tiba – tiba menatap armin dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Uhh? Aku baik-baik saja,Ka." ujar Armin dengan nada yang sedikit janggal jika di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Oh ya, Ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku tanyakan padamu." kali ini Jean terlihat serius. Armin hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Dulu, ketika kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau pergi kemana?" Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Armin terdiam sejenak.

Jean tetap menatap lekat-lekat mata lelaki cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Setelah itu aku pindah ke Prancis. Karena itu hari terakhirku berada di Jepang, jadi aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Kaka. Memangnya kenapa?" Armin tersenyum sangat manis. Namun Jean hanya menatap Armin dengan tatapan kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?" Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Jean. Armin yang mendengarnya tersontak kaget, namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku..." Baru satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir manis Armin, saat tiba – tiba seseorang berteriak dengan suara tegas.

"ARMIN! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat kembali bekerja!" Teriakan itu sontak membuat seisi restoran mendadak hening. Armin yang mendengarnya terkesiap. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara takut, ragu, bimbang, dan ngeri, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Manager di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"I-i-ia pak " Armin menjawabnya dengan setengah berteriak sambil membungkuk cepat dan membalikan tubuhnya pada Jean.

"Kalau Kaka mau tau jawabanya, temui aku setelah toko tutup." Armin tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jean yang kini bengong.

* * *

**Carolina's Restaurant**

**10 Pm o'clock**

"Christa_san, dapurnya sudah ku bereskan, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" Armin memperhatikan Master Cheff itu sambil melipat rapih celemek yang di pakainya seharian.

"Un~, Tapi tolong buangkan dulu sampah yang ada di dapur yah, Armin-chan!" Master Christa mengangguk lalu menunjuk kresek hitam yang ada di sudut dapur

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Armin mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju seonggok sampah dan membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

Malam ini begitu dingin, Armin lupa untuk mengenakan Jaket saat berangkat kerja tadi pagi, kini Armin hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana hitam panjang yang mencetak kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping itu. Siapapun tahu pakaian itu tidak akan cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Armin mengacuhkan rasa dingin yang kini terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan melempar keresek sampah itu kedalam bak sampah.

Armin sedang menepuk-nepuk tangannya ketika tiba-tiba Coat berwarna abu tua mendarat menutupi tubuh belakangnya disusul sebuah tepukan lembut dari tangan yang cukup besar di pundaknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa dingin berpakaian seperti itu malam-malam begini?" kedatangan Jean yang tiba-tiba membuat Armin kaget setengah mati.

"kaka!, Aku pikir Kaka sudah pulang" wajah Armin kini bersemu merah.

"Bodoh, bukannya kamu yang menyuruhku menemuimu saat kau selesai kerja?" Jean berkata ketus.

"A-ah Maafkan aku, Ka." Armin menunduk sangat dalam, membuat Jean menatapnya iba.

"Ya sudah lah, sekarang mau kemana kita? Aku tak ingin membuatmu masuk angin dengan berdiri diluar terus." Jean mengatakannya sambil menyisir rambut depannya dengan jari. Gerakannya seperti sebuah sihir yang langsung membuat Armin terpukau, dan membuatnya tak berkedip menatap Jean

"Hey Bodoh, kenapa denganmu?, Ya sudahlah, cepat masuk!" Jean berjalan ke arah sedan hitamnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Armin

_ini benar Jean, kata-kata kasarnya, bola matanya, rambutnya, wangi tubuhnya,,_

Batin Armin.

Armin menyesap dalam-dalam kerah Coat yang kini digunakannya, Jean yang sedang mengemudi hanya bisa tersenyum bias melihat kelakuan Armin.

Mobil Jean memasuki ruang parkir bawah tanah sebuah Gedung bertingkat yang setiap inchi nya di hiasi oleh lampu kerlap – kerlip yang membuat mata siapapun silau karenanya.

Jean dan Armin turun dari mobil. Jean berjalan menuju arah Lift yang kemudian ikuti Armin d belakangnya.

Di dalam lift Jean hanya memandangi Armin yang asyik memainkan Ponselnya.

Dipandangi terus seperti itu membuat armin merasa risih.

"Hei,," Armin melipat Ponsel Flipnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya -sedekat dekatnya- ke depan wajah Jean. Lalu memiringkan wajahnya. Mendapati hal seperti itu membuat Jean tercekat.

_Apa mungkin Armin seberani ini, menciumku di dalam lift ini?._

Batin Jean yang kini alisnya terangkat satu.

Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak 1 Cm, sedangkan bibir mereka sudah hampir bertautan. Armin menutup matannya dan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Jean tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama,

_Ahh-nafasnya begitu terasa..._

Ujung bibir mereka hampir besentuhan satu sama lain,

_Uhh, ini bibir Jean, Yah?_

_Apakah aku akan berani melakukannya?_

Batin Armin berkecamuk,,

Sampai akhirnya...

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" ujar Armin saat bibirnya baru sedikit sekali menyentuh bibir Jean. Lalu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan membenarkan letak Coat yang kini sedikit melorot.

Nafasnya menjadi tak teratur, tapi Armin sembunyikan semua itu di balik helaian rambut berwarna emas yang kini menutupi wajahnya akibat menunduk.

_sialan kau,Armin! Berani – beraninya kau melakukan hal itu padaku!.. Lihat saja nanti!._

umpat Jean dalam hati, Jean hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah karena rasa malu. Di sisi lain pun muka Armin sudah sangat merah, sayang sekali Jean tak bisa melihatnya.

Lift terbuka di lantai 12 gedung ini. Saat pintu terbuka,keriuhan langsung terdengar menusuk kuping Armin. Kini dia ada di sebuah Bar yang sedang sangat ramai oleh para pengunjung penikmat dunia malam.

Jean membelah kerumunan yang penuh sesak itu untuk sampai di sebuah meja yang letaknya agak memojok.

Lalu memesan segelas Cocktail dan segelas Bir untuk dirinya.

"Jadi, Apa alasanmu pindah dari Jepang?" Jean membuka pembicaraan, Armin yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kini menatap Jean lurus.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya." Armin berkata sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Cihh, Jadi kau ingin merahasiakannya dariku" Jean mendecih kesal.

"A-a-no bukan begitu, Ka,,"

"Ya sudahlah, lagian ini juga bukan urusanku, Kan?" Jean mengangkat gelas Bir-nya dan menegguknya.

"Maafkan aku, Ka." Armin menatap nanar gelas Cocktail yang ada di tangannya.

"Sudah, berhentilah meminta maaf,Bodoh." Jean meletakkan gelasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku celananya.

"Maa- ups!'' Armin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Hahahaha, kau masih sama seperti dulu,Bocah" Jean tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan orang di depannya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku bocah,Ka. Aku seumuran dengan mu. Kau tau itu" Armin berkata dingin sambil menyeruput Cocktailnya

"Cihh,masa bodoh, bagiku kau adalah adik manisku," Jean menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, berusaha menggoda Armin.

"Kata-katamu terlalu klasik, Jean.." Armin merubah posisi duduknya. Menjadi duduk angkuh dengan mengangkat satu kakinya dan menyilangkanya di atas kaki yang satunya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Armin?" Jean mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk habis Birnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menebaknya?,Kakaaa.." Armin menikmati tegukan terakhir Cocktailnya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mempunyai seorang gadis, Adikku?" Jean mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan hendak menyalakannya.

"aku tak ter..."

**DRRRD .. DRRRRDD...**

Ucapan Armin terpotong oleh Ponsel Jean yang bergetar cukup kencang.

"Maaf, aku angkat dulu sebentar" Jean berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Armin.

_siapa yang meneleponya?_

Armin berkata dalam hati.

_Ah, masa bodoh. Bukan urusanku._

Armin menebarkan pandangannya ke arah tengah ruangan itu, terlihat banyak sekali orang di dalam ruangan ini, meskipun sudah di bilang larut malam, tempat ini malah bertambah ramai. Armin memperhatikan DJ di atas sana yang mulai memainkan musik yang berirama nge-beat. Berpuluh pasang pria - wanita mulai menari gila di tengah Dance Floor. Sedangkan Armin hanya memandangi mereka sambil memainkan Straw di gelas kosongnya.

Namun tiba – tiba seseorang mendekatinya.

"Hei, Nona, mau berdansa?" Tawar seorang pria berambut coklat gelap dan ber-iriskan hijau terang.

"Heh?" Armin mengerutkan dahinya, memperhatikan seorang pria Remaja seumurannya mengulurkan tangan kanan di depannya.

Kecantikan Armin membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya memahaminya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi baru kali ini Armin tidak marah saat d panggil gadis oleh orang lain.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berdansa." Armin tersenyum ke arah pria tersebut.

"Kita tak benar-benar berdansa Nona, Kau cukup menggerakkan badanmu mengikuti irama musik. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menikmati malam ditempat ini, aku tak tega melihat seorang nona cantik bulukan di sudut Bar ini.." pria tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh baiklaaah".

Armin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangan kirinya disambut oleh tangan pria tampan tersebut. Dibawanya Armin ke tengah kerumunan yang sudah sangat sesak.

Armin yang tadinya hanya mematung lambat laun meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan Sexy, Pria yang ada di sekitarnya merasa "panas" dengan atraksi Armin.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Jean yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan di Ponselnya kini berdiri terpaku melihat gerakan tubuh Armin ditengah kerumunan pria-pria itu.

Namun tiba – tiba seseorang di kerumunan itu memunculkan niatan jahat untuk membuat Armin mabuk. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu setuju, dan menyuruh salah satunya pergi ke arah Bartender.

Tak lama kemudian orang itu kembali dan membawa sebuah gelas yang selanjutnya Disuguhkan gelas itu ke arah Armin.

Armin yang sudah merasa kelelahan berdansa sedari tadi, Dengan senang hati menerima tawaran dari orang – orang itu.

Dan sesuatu terjadi,  
tadinya Jean hanya akan memperhatikannya dari jauh, sampai Jean melihat Armin diberikan segelas minuman. Diperhatikan gelas yang di acung – acungkan seorang pria ke arah Armin.

Dari warna dan takaran yang dituangkan kedalam gelas itu Jean tau percis minuman apa itu. _Jagermeister_, sebuah minuman berAlkohol yang meskipun terbuat dari sari tumbuhan dan berbau herbal, tapi Tak ada seorang pemula yang akan tahan dengan kadar Alkoholnya.

Gelas itu sudah sangat dekat dengan bibir Armin.

5 Cm

3 Cm

Kini hanya tersisa 1 Mm jarak antara bibir gelas dan bibir merah muda Armin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jean berlari menerjang kerumunan di tengah bar itu.

Baru saja Armin akan menelan minuman itu, tiba - tiba tangan kokoh Jean menarik tangannya dan menekan lehernya kesuatu arah. Hal terakhir yang Armin ingat adalah sesosok pria yang beriris kelabu menatapnya tajam dan penuh Amarah.

_JEAN!_

Armin sontak teringat kalau dia tak ketempat ini sendirian.

Sepersedetik kemudan wajahnya kini sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Jean, tanpa ba bi bu Jean yang berniat menghisap minuman yang kini ada di mulut Armin. Dengan kasar Jean menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Armin.

Jean mendesak-desakkan lidahnya agar Armin membuka mulutnya. Dan usahanya gagal, Armin masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, sehingga Armin hanya bisa diam dan mematung merasakan lidah Jean sedikit-sedikit menyapu bibirnya.

Beberapa orang di sekitarnya kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada dua sosok yang kini tengah bercumbu- setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat.

Jean sangat kesal yang mendapati Armin tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Dengan gerakan sekilas, Jean menurunkan salah satu tangannya yang sedaritadi digunakan untuk mendekap Armin, ke arah selangkangan Armin.

Armin yang masih sibuk terkejut, belum menyadari tindakan Jean tersebut.

Sampai tiba-tiba Armin merasakan ada yang meremas kuat-kuat kemaluannya. Tekanan di kemaluan Armin Membuatnya sukses membuka mulutnya dan mendesah cukup keras, yang kemudian disusul dengan bibir Jean yang di desakkan semakin dalam, menyapu bersih rongga mulut Armin yang kini tengah dalam posisi berdiri lemah di dekapan Jean.

Saliva dengan campuran cairan alkohol mengalir di kedua sudut bibir Armin. Semua orang tercengang melihat adegan yang dilakukan Jean. Nafas Armin berderu kencang, menerpa wajah Jean berkali-kali, tubuh Armin kini semakin melemah, dan tak lama kemudian Armin kehilangan kesadaran.

Tapi meskipun Jean tau Armin pingsan. Dia tak segera melepaskan cumbuannya. Dinikmatinya bibir mungil yang kini dalam keadaan setengah terbuka itu. lembut, hangat, basah, dan alkohol. Sensasi itu lah yang Jean rasakan. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat sempurna.

Jean tersadar, ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi tontonan di tengah ruang Bar ini. Dengan sekali gerakan Jean mengangkat Armin. Setelah tubuh Armin di bopongnya. Jean menatap tajam pria-pria yang tadi hendak menjaili Armin.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu kekasihku, tak akan ku ampuni kalian, Dasar Bedebah!"

Jean lantas segera pergi membopong Armin tanpa memperhatikan expresi pria-pria tadi yang kini spechless di suguhi tontonan sensual yang menggoda birahi setiap yang menyaksikannya.

Namun ada satu diantaranya yang malah tersenyum licik dan bergumam sangat pelan.

"Jadi begitu yah, Kirschtein."

TBC

* * *

A/N ~

GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!

BARU PERTAMA BUAT FIC, TAPI SUDAH MAEN RATE T+ LAGI..

aku gak ngerti lagi jalan otakku/ngeringkuk.

sekali lagi..

GOMENNASAI!

Dan ini merupakan fic yang udah aku perbaiki typos dan lain – lainnya. Terimakasi untuk ichikawa fue_senpai yang sudah memberi masukannya.

Selamat menikmati minna_san!

Jangan lupa RnR nya yah !

:D

Ariisa_chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime**

**This Is All Your Fault**

**Warning : Modern!Au, Yaoi, Bxb, Alur ngebut, Penggunaan bahasa asing,**

**And Typo Everywhere.**

**Chapter 2 **

**What The...**

* * *

"Aashhh, , Sialan kepalaku!" Armin memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu seketika menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing teramat sangat, sehingga berhasil membuat bulir air keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Sakitnya~" Namun tiba - tiba Armin yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan pusingnya, di kagetkan dengan udara dingin yang berhembus ke arah tengkuknya. Dengan malas Armin melirik ke arah datangnya udara itu.

"Ahh, _AC_.."Armin memutar kembali kepalanya, lalu tiba - tiba terhenyak saat dia tersadar akan sesuatu hal.

"_AC_?! Siapa yang pasang _AC_ di kamarku?!, Ini kamar siapa?"

Setelah sibuk celingukan, Armin berhasil menemukan ujung rambut berwarna coklat susu di balik sofa kulit berwarna hitam yg membelakanginya tersebut.

Armin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi semakin Armin mencoba mereka ulang semuanya,kepalanya menjadi semakin berat.

_Ok. Cukup, Kepalaku sakit._

Batin Armin yang kemudian mengesampingkan masalah itu.

Armin bangkit dari kasur besar itu, dan berniat untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Dilihat pintu di sebelah kiri kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan _Kitchen Set_ yang kecil dan agak berantakan. Armin beranjak menuju dapur itu,dengan sekali gerakan menyibakkan selimut putih tebalnya yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

kemudian Armin tersadar bahwa tak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"**WAAAAAAAA!**"

Armin yang kaget tak sadar bahwa teriakannya terlalu kencang di tengah malam begini, membuat seseorang yg tertidur di Sofa terguling ke lantai dengan absurbnya.

"Woi, bocah sialan! Gak mikir apa jam berapa ini! Teriak-teriak seenak udel mu!" Pria berambut Coklat susu itu ternyata adalah Jean, ia masih terbalut kemeja kerjanya dengan 3 kancing terbuka, mengekspos dada bidangnya yang berkulit putih itu.

Gluph~

Armin hanya meneguk ludahnya melihat keadaan Jean yang seperti itu.

Keduanya belum menyadari situasi yang terpampang saat ini, Sehingga yang d lakukan hanya mematung dan bengong juga menganga.

Sampai akhirnya.

"**WUAAAAAAAA**!" Armin sadar Jean sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini telanjang tanpa sehelai kain pun, berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Dengan secepat kilat Armin menarik selimut tebal tadi dan membungkus rapat tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jean, di hanya membuang muka dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu membuat wajahnya sangat panas.

. . Hening menyelimuti keduanya. .

"A-a-apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jean?" Armin memeluk erat selimutnya sembari terduduk di sudut kamar itu.

"Apa nya yang apa?!" Jean masih enggan menatap Armin. Hatinya sungguh berdebar akibat pemandangan tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?!, lalu saat ini aku dimana?!, dimana bajuku?! Dan** APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU**?!" Armin sedikit berteriak di kalimat yang terakhir.

Sepersekian detik Jean melempar pandangannya ke arah Armin, membelalak, membuat bola matanya bulat sempurna seperti hendak keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Ka-kau tidak ingat?" Jean mendadak gagap.

Armin hanya menggeleng lemah.

Jean terlihat menghela napas panjang.

_'Kenapa dia begitu lega?'_

Bertanya dalam hati tak akan membuahkan sebuah penjelasan,Armin~

"Kau pingsan setelah meneguk minuman yang di berikan saat kau berdansa dengan para pria _Barbar_ yang brengsek itu. Aku membawamu ke Apartemenku, aku tak tau dimana rumahmu. Bajumu terkena muntahanmu, aku tak sudi kamu tidur di ranjangku dengan keadaan seperti itu, dan kumohon Armin jangan berpikiran begitu mesum. Aku tak sampai hati untuk [glup] nga-pa ngapain kamu.." Jean menelan ludah di tengah penjelasan panjangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memakaikanku pakaian?" Armin berkata sangat pelan, hampir seperti mencicit.

"Karna bajuku tak ada yang muat untukmu."

Sadarlah wahai pembaca, tubuh Jean lebih besar dari Armin.

"Kenapa tak kau pakaikan saja, paling juga kebesaran!"

bingo, Armin memang cerdas.

"Baju ku belum kering" Kini Jean memalingkan wajahnya.

"Semua pakaian mu?"

"Tidak." Jean menjawab sambil tetap membuang muka.

"Lalu?"

"Eh, iya semua.!" Mendadak Jean menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tak ada satupun?" Armin bersikukuh untuk mengintrogasi pria jangkung di depannya.

"Unn~ tidak ada." Jean kini menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana dengan jaket?."

"Tak ada juga." Jean masih enggan menatap Armin.

"Sarung atuh sarung!." Oke, sekarang Armin sudah kesal dengan tingkah laku si jangkung itu sehingga mengeluarkan kata – kata yang entah dari mana dia mempelajarinya.

"Aku tak punya." Jelaslah~ mana ada sarung di dunia Jean.

"Jean~"

"apaaa?!." Kali ini Jean sudah benar – benar memunggungi Armin.

"Jujurlah"

"Jujur apa?!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?." Armin mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Ya, dengan masih memeluk selimut tebal itu tentunya.

"Tidak ada!" Jean menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut cepak kudanya menjadi agak berantakan.

"Jean, aku tau kamu berbohong!, Kamu benar-benar payah." Mendengar Armin mengatakan hal itu, Jean memutarkan tubuhnya 180 derajat dalam sekali gerak, lalu melongo bagaikan orang bego. wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu bagi Armin,

Lalu Jean menatap wajah Armin.

"Memangnya kau sanggup untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jean menatap lurus mata Armin.

Dan hanya ada anggukan mantap dari Armin.

"Kau tadii sangaat..."

Sebelummnyaaa~

Tubuh itu Jean letakkan perlahan di atas kasur empuk miliknyaa.

Jean merasa tangannya sangat pegal. Walau tubuh Armin kecil dan ringan, Menggendongnya dari lantai dasar ke lantai 14 sudah pasti membuat siapapun merasa tangannya seperti mau lepas dari persendiannya. Jean mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Armin." Jean memperhatikan Armin yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang milik Jean.

Surai keemasannya menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Terlihat sangat manis dan menggiurkan. Jean berdebar tak karuan ketika pikirannya melayang kesana kemari membayangkan apa yang di inginkannya terjadi. Tapi sayang itu hanya lamunan yang tak akan kunjung nyata.

Apalagi setelah Jean menemukan photo seorang wanita di dalam dompet Armin saat mencoba mencari informasi tentang alamat rumah Armin.

Jean merasa sangat sesak saat memandangi photo itu, dia juga bingung kenapa bisa sesesak itu.

Apakah Jean cemburu?.

Apakah benar Jean cemburu pada wanita bersuraikan coklat muda dan beririskan sewarna madu yang terlihat sangat cantik menurut Jean?.

Pantas saja Armin terlihat sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi saat pertama bertemu lagi dengannya siang tadi.

Cukup lama Jean memandangi wajah Armin..

Sebuah tarikan nafas yang sangat berat di hirup Jean, lalu mendesah panjang, sangat panjang.

Pikirannya kalut, dia hanya bisa mengacak kasar rambut sewarna coklat susunya.

Sekali lagi ia mendesah,

_'Maafkan aku Armin'_

Jean hanya ingin menyampaikan sisa-sisa perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam.. Sejujurnya dari sebelum Armin mengatakan perasaannya, Jean sudah memilikinya lebih dulu. Namun ntah apa alasannya menolak Armin saat itu.

Didekatinya wajah Armin yang sedang pulas itu, dengan amat sangat lembut Jean menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Armin, Armin masih tak bergeming. Jean menghirup nafasnya sangat panjang sambil menahan posisinya, tercium wangi tubuh Armin yang lembut dan memberikan sensasi yang menenangkan.

Jean sangat enggan merubah posisinya. Dia bisa saja melahap habis Armin jika dia tak ingat bahwa Armin bukanlah miliknya. Kini yang Jean inginkan hanya menikmati detik demi detik merelakan perasaannya pergi jauh. Kedua mata Jean kini terkatup lemah.

Entah sejak kapan Jean menurunkan bibirnya menuju pipi Armin yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Masih tak bergeming. Tak puas hanya sampai pipi. Jean menurunkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Armin

"Sialan, ugh~, Bibirnya sangat lembut!"

Malaikat dan Iblis kini sedang berdebat hebat dalam benak Jean. Lama - lama mencumbui Armin membuat tubuh Jean terasa di aliri sengatan listrik dalam tegangan yang tinggi. Kini panas mulai terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ciuman yang sebelumnya hanya berupa adegan menempelkan bibir, kini berubah menjadi lumatan - lumatan yang lembut dan terkadang agak kasar.

Jean sudah lepas kontrol, kini tangan kanannya ia letakan di leher Armin mendorongnya agar Jean bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Posisinya kini membungkuk penuh ke arah Armin. Lama sekali Jean melumat bibir Armin, hingga lupa kalau saja makhluk yang ada di dekapannya ini bisa mati jika kehabisan Oksigen.

Lama.. Sangat lamaa... Sampai akhirnya Jean berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, bibirnya masih ia biarkan menempel dengan bibir Armin.

Tanpa di sadari setitik air jatuh menimpa pipi Armin. Jean menutup matanya erat.

"Sial, Siaaaal!" Jean hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Jean merasa kesal, kesal karna mengapa hanya dia yang menikmati itu semua. Kenapa orang yang ada di hadapannya kini hanya terdiam seperti Manekin. Kenapa hanya Jean yang merasakan perasaan campur aduk ini. Kenapaa?!

Jean bangkit dengan lemahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah segera pergi dari hadapan si pirang ini, pergi kemanapun untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Jean tak ingin saat Armin terbangun, dia melihat keadaannya yang kacrut seperti itu, bisa jatuh Imagenya. Jean tersenyum kecut sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari samping ranjangnya.

Belum rampung satu langkah ia pijakan.

Jean kaget setengah mati ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang teramat sangat dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

Spontan Jean membalikkan badannya.

_Aneh... Armin masih terlelap, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya... Ahh sudahlah~_

Jean dengan perlahan melepas satu persatu jari mungil itu dan menaruh tangan Armin kembali ke atas tubuh Armin. Namun saat Jean menggenggam tangan Armin. Pelan tapi pasti dia melihat iris biru itu bercahaya. Meskipun ruangan itu masih dalam keadan remang-remang dan hanya di sinari cahaya bulan, Jean masih melihat jelas mata Armin kini terbuka, dan menatap Jean pilu. Jean speechless dalam beberapa saat. Setelah beberapa saat membisu, Jean masih belum mendengar suara Armin sedikitpun.

"Arminn, kau tak apa?." Jean mencoba merobek kesunyian yang terjadi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Armiiiin.. Jangan membuatku khawatir,Bocah" Jean mendekatkan wajahnya hendak memeriksa keadaan Armin..

Namun dengan sekali gerakan, Armin berhasil membuat Jean jatuh tersungkur ke atas tubuhnya.

Yang kini ada di depan wajah Jean bukanlah wajah Armin yang lugu dan polos.

Senyuman jahat terukir di bibir Armin yang masih basah oleh kelakuan jean tadi.

Jean merinding hebat.

Wajah Armin seperti iblis yang haus darah~

TBC

* * *

A/N~~~~~

Chapter 2 is hereeee every badeh!

Akhirnya fic ini bisa lanjut juga..

Thanks buat minna_san yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya..

Ariisa_chan dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para reader semuaa...

Dan Ariisa_chan mohon maaf di chapter ini adegannya agak menjurus. Hhehehehe

/memenuhi asupan diri sendiri wkwkwkwk

**Balasan review nii**

Yoshino Tada : siaaaap! Ini lanjut ni :D

citrusfujo : chapter 2 nyaaa niiiii... baca lagi yaahhh

Ichikawa Fue : ariisa_chan sungguh sangat berterimakasih sama sarannya fue_senpai, arigatou gozimasu. Semoga yang chapter 2 ini gak terlalu mengecewakan fue_senpai XP

Sankyu minna_san

Jangan lupa RnR nya yaaaaa..

Ariisa_chan Desu


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime**

**This Is All Your Fault**

**Warning : R18! Modern!Au, Yaoi, Bxb, Alur ngebut, Penggunaan bahasa asing,**

**And Typo Everywhere.**

**Chapter 3**

** Yang Tak Terduga**

* * *

Sebelumnya di T.I.A.Y.F

_"A-a-apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jean?"_

_"Ka-kau tidak ingat?"_

_"Lalu kenapa kau tak memakaikanku pakaian?"_

_'Maafkan aku Armin'_

_"Sialan, ugh~, Bibirnya sangat lembut!"_

_"Armiiiin.. Jangan membuatku khawatir,Bocah"_

_Wajah Armin seperti iblis yang haus darah!_

* * *

"A-Armin, eh, itu, anu, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Armin kini terduduk. Tatapannya masih tetap semenyeramkan tadi.

_Sial! Pasti Armin akan membenciku!_

Perlahan Armin mendekati Jean, Jean hanya bisa terdiam dengan gugupnya. Setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan 1 atau 2 tamparan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Jean menutup matanya, takut. Lama Jean menunggu sebuah tangan mungil dengan kecepatan tinggi menyentuh pipinya, atau mungkin bagian yang lainnya. Tapi yang dirasakan sekarang hanya tangan yang mendekapnya, membuat tubuhnya tertekan. Jean membuka matanya dan tersadar, mendapati Armin memeluk erat tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jean.

Jean mematung, ia merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Armin yang berdegup pelan. Tak seperti miliknya yang kini berdegup kencang tak urungnya genderang perang. Lamunan Jean berakhir ketika irisnya bertemu dengan iris pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ma-maaf," jean bangkit. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat terdapat kedua tangan Armin kini melilit di lehenya.

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu Armin!" suara Jean begitu bergetar. Armin melepaskannya, perlahan. Lalu bergerak cepat merangkak ke arah Jean.

"Armin ku bil~Hmmph!" ucapan Jean terpotong saat tiba-tiba bibir mungil itu melesat menuju bibir Jean.

Jean terdiam, merasakan sapuan lembut yang bergerak dibibirnya. Sangat lembut, sangat teratur. Ritme yang dimainkannya sangat sempurna, membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya akan terbuai. Tak lama kemudian Armin berhenti melakukannya, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan terduduk tegap di hadapan Jean. Bisu, Armin terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Tatapan matanya kosong. Menatap lurus ke arah Jean.

Bulan perlahan memantulkan cahanyanya pada sebulir titik air yang tiba – tiba keluar dari sudut mata Armin. Armin menangis dengan wajah datar tanpa expressi. Tanpa sedikitpun kernyitan di dahinya ataupun gerakan di halis matanya. Jean merinding di buatnya.

"A-Armin?" pemilik suara itu merangkak mendekati nya.

_Ini pasti karena efek alkohol tadi belum hilang!._

"A-Armin?, astaga Armin, ma-aafkan aku, kumohon hentikan. Kau membuatku takut!" disentuhnya dengan perlahan wajah Armin, sangat hati – hati seakan wajah Armin akan hancur mendapatkan sentuhan dari tangannya. Tangan Jean bergetar hebat saat berusaha menghapus air mata Armin.

Yang di perlakukan seperti itu masih terdiam, tak ada tanda – tanda pergerakan darinya.

"Kumohon Armin kau benar – benar membuatku takut. A-aku, aku, maafkan a..."

"_J__e voulais que tu saches que tu es toujours dans mon cœur." _Jean seakan tersengat listrik ribuan volt saat tiba – tiba Armin mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar bagaikan bisikan wanita tua yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Armin? aku tidak mengerti. Bicaralah menggunakan bahasa yang ku mengerti!" jean mengelap habis air mata di pipi Armin. Tapi berkali-kali Armin mengatakan hal yang sama sekali Jean tidak mengerti.

"_je t'...,_" armin tercekat, menelan kembali kata – kata yang hendak di katakannya saat Jean menabrakkan dirinya dan memeluk Armin dengan erat.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu, kumohon hentikanlah."

Tubuh Armin melemas, menerima pelukan hangat Jean yang terasa sangat menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian suara dari mereka menghilang. Deru nafas tak lagi terdengar riuh. Derit besi ranjang kini membisu. Nafas kedamaian terdengar dari sosok yang kini terbenam di pelukan Jean. Perlahan Jean terduduk, melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk Armin. Armin tidak bergerak, menempel lemah di dada Jean.

"Dasar bocah." Berbeda dari biasanya, sebuah lengkungan tulus keluar dari bibir Jean saat melontar kan kata-kata klisenya. Perlahan Jean rebahkan tubuh Armin ke posisi awalnya. Membenarkan letak bantalnya. Menarik selimut sebatas lehernya. Lalu perlahan mendekat ke wajah Armin dan menempatkan sebuah kecupan tepat di dahi Armin.

(Akhir dari Flashback)

...

"...dan tiba – tiba setelah kau terlelap, tak lama kemudian kau bangun dengan gerakan sekaligus. Mengagetkan ku yang baru saja terlelap. Lalu dengan seenaknya menelanjangi dirimu sendiri dan melempar seluruh pakaian mu ke lantai," jean menjelaskannya sambil terduduk di sofa membelakangi Armin.

"Aha-ha-haha, gurauanmu sangat buruk, Jean." Armin tertawa hambar, kembali berusaha menyadarkan diri dan mengingat kembali seluruh hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sia–sia, tak ada satupun yang teringat.

"Entahlah..." Armin melihat Jean mengangkat bahunya.

"Bo-bohong. Itu benar – benar terjadi, yah?" Armin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jean berbalik mendengar suara Armin yang lemas dan bergetar. Lantas berdiri dan berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dan kembali dengan sebuah kaus lengan panjang dan sebuah celana pendek.

"A-aku tak punya celana dalam ukuran mu, tapi cobalah kenakan ini!" Armin menyambut pakaian yang di berikan Jean.

"Ah iya, apa kau pernah mendengar kata – kata ini, '_Ze volas ku te sases qu tu es tozors da-da_..._'"_

_"Je voulais que tu saches que tu es toujours dans mon cœur." _Armin mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan aksen yang sangat fasih.

"Ah iya! itu. Kau tau apa artinya itu?" Jean sedikit bersemangat.

"Secara singkatnya sih seperti 'Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, kamu selalu dihatiku' begitulah."

Jean tersigap, Armin yang menangkap perubahan air muka Jean membuatnya penasaran.

"Seseorang mengatakannya padamu?" Armin melanjutkan memakai kaos Jean yang ternyata sangat kedodoran itu.

"Ah, eh, tidak, bukan ko. Bagaimana dengan kata 'ze tem' a ssshhh," Jean menggaruk rambutnya acak.

"'_Jet' aime'_ kah yang kamu maksud, Jean?" Armin berdiri dan berusaha menggunakan celana pendek yang di pinjamkan Jean. Kaos yang kedodoran menutupi Armin sampai ke pahanya.

"Ah- benar sekali!" Jean berbalik membuang pandangannya dari makhluk unyu yang sedang berusaha menggunakan celananya.

"Aku cinta kamu," lalu hening. Jean masih memetakan sel – sel otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Armin.

"Eh?" Jean mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah mengeluarkan kata – kata bego tidak kerennya.

"Yah artinya."

"Ahahahaha iyah, tentu saja artinya. Aku mengerti!" kini Jean ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup – hidup bertingkah bodoh seperti itu.

_Tunggu__,__, itu kan memang kata – kata yang di keluarkan Armin. Armin yang mengatakannya. Sesaat sebelum ia tertidur tadi._

"...an, Jean, Jean!" Armin menarik - narik lengan Jean.

"Ah iyah sudah selesai? Teruskanlah isti...," Jean berhasil spechlees dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan ini.

"Celanamu kebesaran, kau punya yang lebih kecil?" celana yang di gunakan Armin melorot dalam hitungan detik saat Armin melepaskan pegangannya di celana tersebut.

"Kau terlihat lebih imut seperti itu Armin," Jean menggoda Armin sambil sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Terserahlah, kalau begitu aku akan ke minimarket untuk membeli celana dalam." Jean tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar apa yang dikatakan Armin.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan keluyuran seperti itu!"

"Tenanglah, Jean. Ini tengah malam, takkan banyak orang yang masih dijalanan."

"Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkannmu pergi!"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi ayahku, Jean?"

"Diam dan turuti saja apa kataku!" Armin tersentak kaget mendengar Jean berteriak dengan lantang.

"Te-terserahlah," Armin menjauh dan kembali ke atas ranjang Jean.

Keesokan harinya Armin diantarkan Jean sampai stasiun kereta. Jarak tempat kerja jean yang teramat jauh memaksa jean harus merelakan Armin-nya hanya dia antar sampai stasiun kereta terdekat.

...

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Armin menghilang. Jean tak lagi menemukan Armin di tempatnya bekerja. Setiap orang yang Jean tanyakan sama sekali tak memberikan petunjuk kemana Armin pergi. Jean sempat menyangka bahwa pertemuan sebelumnya hanya lah sebuah ilusi belaka. Dan Jean berniat kembali melupakan Armin dan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Armin malam itu.

Hujan lebat terjadi tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Jean yang pada hari itu tak membawa mobilnya, berlarian mencari tempat berteduh sambil terus mengutuk dirinya yang salah mengambil keputusan.

_Sebaiknya aku pakai mobil saja tadi pagi_.

Begitulah terus.

"A-nu, permisi," seseorang berbicara di belakang Jean. Jean berbalik melihat jelas ke sumber suara. Jean terdiam, sepertinya dia pernah melihat sosok tersebut. Berkali–kali Jean memutar otaknya dan berusaha mengingat siapa sosok tersebut, dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Apakah anda tahu dimana letak apartemen ini?" orang itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan beberapa baris kalimat, serta sebuah deretan nomor. Jean sedikit terkejut melihat tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

"Tentu. Tempatnya masih lumayan jauh dari sini. Dari sini naik bis, lalu turunlah 2 halte setelahnya. Dari halte tersebut, sudah mulai terlihat bangunnannya. Jalanlah ke arah kiri. Saat ada belokan, belok lah ke kiri. Lalu lurus sekitar 10 meter. Di perempatan belok kanan. Dari situ...,"

"Maaf, sebentar. Biarkan saya menuliskannya!" wanita itu memotong penjelasan panjang lebar Jean.

"Tak perlu, saya juga tinggal di sana. Kalau mau kita berangkat bersama." Wanita tersebut kaget. Dan merasa terbodohi oleh penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jean.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari awal, ah! perkenalkan, Petra Rall!" wanita yang mengakui bernama Petra itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Karna anda tak menanyakan hal itu, Jean Kirschtein," lagi – lagi Jean merasa pernah melihat sosok wanita ini. Tapi lagi – lagi juga Jean merasa tak mengetahui apa – apa tentang itu. Perasaannya kini seperti '_de ja vu'_.

Saat menunggu hujan reda, mereka tak banyak bicara. Petra beberapa kali mengecek handphonenyanya dan sepertinya membalas beberapa e-mail.

"Hujannya sudah mulai reda, berangkat sekarang?" Jean membuat kaget wanita yang sedari tadi memainkan handphonenya.

"Bisakah kita menunggu sebentar lagi? aku...,"

"Petra!" ucapan wanita itu terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang sangat di kenal oleh keduanya. Jean masih belum percaya bahwa suara yang selama ini terus menghantui pikiran Jean ternyata masih ada.

"Armin!" Petra belari dan memeluk Armin dengan erat.

_Armin?_

Jean masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang kini ada di depannya.

"Ah, Armin kau mengenal Kirsctein?" Armin menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum lembut. Hati Jean melebur dan merasakan sakit yang mendalam, barulah dia ingat siapa wanita yang bernama Petra ini. Semuanya semakin jelas saat Petra dengan mesra menggandeng tangan Armin dan tersenyum dengan riang di samping Armin.

"Perkenalkan, dia Jean Kirschtein. Apartemennya sama dengan kita, Armin." Jean dengan sangat enggan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, Kirschtein. Maaf, Petra telah banyak merepotkan mu."

"Kirschtein, perkenalkan dia Armin Arlert" Petra dengan semangat saling memperkenalkan mereka.

Jean berkali–kali hendak meninju Armin saat ia harus berpura–pura tidak kenal satu sama lain. Mereka sudah sangat kenal satu– sama lain. Mungkin alasan Armin tak berterus terang, karena dia tak ingin masa lalunya di ketahui kekasihnya.

"Ah, itu dia bisnya! ayo kita berangkat!" Petra berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. Jean yang mendapatkan kesempatan segera menarik Armin dan berbisik.

"Kita tak perlu sampai berpura–pura seperti ini. Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukan apapun tentangmu, Armin!"

"Jean! Armin! Cepatlah, bus nya mau berangkat!" jeritan Petra tak mempengaruhi Jean untuk melepas tangan Armin.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu Kirschtein, kita bahkan baru saling kenal beberapa menit yang lalu." Pegangan tangan Jean melonggar, Armin segera berjalan ke arah bus yang terhenti. Jean masih mematung dan mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

"Jean! Cepatlah!" Petra dan Armin berteriak bersamaan di dalam bus.

_Sialan ! apa – apaan si bocah itu! Kurang ajar!._

_..._

Jean termangu di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ahh, ternyata kita tetangga. Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu." Petra dengan semangat menyalami Jean yang kini setengah nyawanya sedang mengunjungi dewi _klotho _dan dewi _lahkesis_, memprotes takdir yang terjadi padanya.

"Petra, sepertinya sudah saatnya kita tinggalkan Kirschtein, dia perlu istirahat".

_Hentikan! Aku tidak suka nama itu keluar dari bibirmu! Aku benci! Panggil aku Jean!_

_"_Panggil aku Jean, aku lebih menyukainya."

Armin hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat perubahan raut wajah Jean. Petra yang memperhatikannya berusaha untuk mengerti apa masalah yang terjadi. Namun nihil.

"Aku pamit, Jean. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, kami selalu ada di sampingmu."

_Ah, aku tau ternyata ini semua hanya sandiwara. Baiklah aku mengerti Armin!. _batin jean berbunga-bunga.

"Yah, kita selalu ada tepat di samping ruangan apartemen mu." Petra tersenyum riang sambil menatap Jean dengan wajah senyum 5 jarinya.

_BERHENTI MAIN – MAIN DENGANKU ARMIN!_

Jean berbalik tanpa pamit dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan satu bantingan keras.

...

"Sepertinya kita berlebihan mengganggunya," Petra menatap Armin.

"Apa benar kau tidak mengingatnya?" yang di tanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamar Jean, lalu dengan lemah menarik nafas yang cukup panjang.

"Entahlah." Lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Yang kemudian di ikuti Petra. Dan yang terakhir terdengar hanyalah suara pelan dari knop pintu yang terkunci.

...

Seminggu pertama sangat lah berat bagi Jean, setiap malam mimpi yang sama selalu menghantui Jean. Wanita itu selalu datang untuk mengambil Armin darinya. Selalu saja mimpi yang sama. Baru beberapa hari ini Jean mulai bisa membiasakan dirinya. Dan mulai menyadarkan dirinya agar tak terlalu terpikirkan tentang masalah itu.

Hujan masih saja sangat deras membasahi tempat tinggalnya. Beberapa hari mengambil cuti membuatnya bisa sedikit mendinginkan pikirannya. Perlahan Jean berjalan ke arah balkon. Di bukanya pintu geser yang mengarah ke balkon itu. Tetesan hujan membasahi wajah maskulin Jean, membuat pakainnya basah. Jean tidak menghiraukannya, dan perlahan mendekat ke pagar pembatas. Air hujan yang menerpanya semakin banyak. Jean menumpu tangannya pada pagar, dan menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

_Eh?_

Bola mata Jean membulat, tengokan tak sengaja ke arah balkon sebelah kirinya membuatnya berlari ke arah tersebut. sosok berambut kuning emas terbaring di tengah balkon yang basah. Seluruh pakaian dan rambutnya tak ada sedikitpun bagian yang kering.

_Armin?. Armin!._

"ARMIN! Oy. Bocah!" yang di panggil tak berkutik. Dengan sekali langkah Jean memasuki apartemennya dan berlari ke pintu apartemen Armin. Mengetuknya, memutar paksa kenopnya, mendobraknya, tapi semua yang dilakukan sia – sia. Jean secepatnya kembali ke arah balkon. Kembali ke tempat asalnya saat melihat sosok itu. tapi, Jean memastikan lagi penglihatannya, mencondongkan tubuhnya hampir 90 derajat ke arah depan. Benaknya menjadi kalut.

"AR-"

_Armin?_

_menghilang!?_

* * *

A/N :

Arisa desu!  
akhirnya update. meskipun fic ini udah terlantar sampe satu tahun. tapi arisa suka banget sama cerita ini.

semoga semuanya juga bisa menyukai fanficnya arisa.

terimakasih banyak atas ripiyu dari senpai - senpa sekalian da chapter sebelumnya ( ^3^)

Arisachan desu

Keep writting and keep pabaliut. XP

* * *

Sekilas ( yang gak sekilas) info yang ada pada chapter ini .

Dewi Klotho dan Dewi Lakhesis adalah 2 dari 3 dewi dalam mitologi yunani yang merupakan dewi takdir. Mereka mengendalikan nasib setiap manusia sejak lahir hingga mati. dewi klotho adalah yang menentukan kapan manusia lahir. Dewi Lakhesis adalah dewi yang memilihkan takdir dan nasib untuk kehidupan orang tersebut. sedangkan satu lagi, yakni Dewi Atropos,bertugas menentukan kematian manusia. [sumber : wikipedia]

_J__e voulais que tu saches que tu es toujours dans mon cœur_ yang dikatakan armin adalah bahasa perancis_._


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki no kyoujin © Isayama Hajime**

**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT**

**Warning : M! **(Naik Rating Hshshs XD)**, Modern!Au, Yaoi, Bxb, Alur Ngebut, Penggunaan Bahasa Asing, JeanArmin, Ambigu!, And Typo Everywhere.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rumit**

* * *

Sebelumya di T.I.A.Y.F.

_"J__e voulais que tu saches que tu es toujours dans mon cœur."_

_"A__papun yang kau katakan, pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu, kumohon hentikanlah."_

_"….perkenalkan,Petra Rall!"_

_"A__h, Armin kau mengenal Kirsctein?"_

_"K__ita tak perlu sampai berpura–pura seperti ini. Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukan apapun tentangmu, Armin!"_

_"__Armin! Oy. Bocah!"_

_Armin__?_

_Menghilang!?_

* * *

' TOK TOK TOK '

"Armin! Kumohon bukalah pintunya! Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," kini Pukulan di daun pintu itu melemah.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Jean menghantamnya dengan keras dan memaksa agar pintunya terbuka dengan benda apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi ayolah, Jean masih betah tinggal di apartemen ini. Lagian malas sekali kalau harus pindah ke tempat baru, jauh dari Armin pula. Sekali lagi Jean mengetuk pintunya. Setelah memberi jeda untuk mendengar, masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam apartemen. Amarah Jean secara spontan memuncak. Please, Jean hanya ingin memastikan kekasih –yang bertepuk sebelah tangan baik-baik saja.

"Oy, Armin. Aku tahu kamu ada di dalam. buka pintunya!"Jean mengetuk pintu Armin dengan tergesa. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar tersebut. Jean sudah tak tahan lagi. Jean menggedor pintu kamar Armin dengan keras meski menyadari adanya tatapan dari penghuni kamar lainnya yang kini menengokkan kepalanya keluar. Sayang, Jean tidak menyadari ada langkah yang terhenti tak jauh dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Heh!" kini orang itu mendesis jengkel. Jean tidak menanggapinya.

"Heh, kau tuli yah?"

Dengan sangat kesal Jean menengok ke arahnya. Hanya sekejap memperhatikan pria itu dengan jengkel dan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Armin. Mengabaikan orang yang sangat ingin ikut campur ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartemen orang lain?". Orang tadi kembali bersuara. Jean sekarang berbalik ke arah pria tersebut.

_Ssshhh~ kenapa orang ini begitu menjengkelkan!_

Dihadapannya kini berdiriseseorang pria tanpa expresi. Tingginya hanya sampai leher Jean, kulitnya putih seperti mayat hidup. Meskipun tubuhnya pendek, wajahnya menyiratkan keangkuhan diri tingkat dewa.

"Bukan urusan mu!, enyahlah!" Jean ingin sekali mengimbuhkan kata** pendek** di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi kali ali ini Jean berbaik hati, sebab ia tidak ingin merusak reputasinya sendiri. Jean mengacuhkannya dan kembali dengan adegan ketuk - mengetuk pintu apartemen sang pujaan hatinya.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam mengetuk, Jean merasakan tangannya sedikit sakit. Apa yang sedari tadi di tunggu Jean pun tak kunjung datang atau bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikitpun. Kini Jean lelah dengan sikap Armin yang semakin hari semakin aneh, yang semakin hari semakin tidak bisa di tebak, dan semakin hari seperti menghindari bertemu dengannya. Jean berbalik lesu dan terduduk di depan pintu apartemen Armin. Jean sedikit jengkel dengan pria pendek yang masih berdiri berpangku tangan dengan angkuh.

Jean memperhatikan pria pendek itu. Kemeja putih yang berbalut jas warna hitam yang di pakainya terlihat mahal. _Briefcase_ berukuran sedang masih digenggam tangan kanannya. Dilihat dari panampilannya, sudah pasti dia bukanlah seseorang dari kalangan biasa seperti Jean.

_Bangke, Apa maunya sih? Usil banget sama urusan orang. Cari masalah nih__!__ Baiklah, aku tak akan takut meski dia seorang pengacara atau polisi bahkan agen intellegent sekalipun._

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Paman?"

Yang di panggil paman merasa tersinggung, "kau tahu, kan? Ini bukan urusanmu." Jean bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pria itu dengah wajah congkak, berharap bisa menakuti pria itu atau setidaknya bisa meleburkan keangkuhannya.

"Tentu saja ini adalah urusanku!" pria tersebut masih berwajah datar. Melihat wajahnya yang tidak bereKSpresi membuat Jengkel Jean sampai ke ubun-ubun –bila saja itu bisa di ukur.

"Apa masalahmu orang asing!?" Jean mendelik sambil membuang mukanya. Mendengar pria pendek berkata seperti itu, membuat Jean sedikit terperanjat juga.

"Kau yakin aku orang asing?" pria itu mendecih, amarah Jean sampai ke titik paling tinggi hingga Ingin rasanya Jean memukul wajah orang itu dan memberikan luka memar sebagai balasan karena menggangu urusan orang lain.

"Meskipun kau tinggal di gedung apartemen ini, kau tak ada urusannya denganku. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu!" Jean sedikit berteriak, sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak sekencangnya di muka pria yang menyebalkan ini.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Jean. Jean memantapkan pijakannya. Jika ini berakhir dengan perkelahian, Jean yakin bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Jangan remehkan Jean yang pernah menjadi juara nasional karate saat masih sma dulu. Kini jaraknya tersisa 2 langkah saat dia mengangkat _Briefcase_ nya sampai keatas bahu. Dengan Refleks Jean mengepalkan tangan, mempersiapkam serangannya.

_Hanya orang lemah yang menyerang menggunakan tas._

Jean maju untuk menyerang. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada di tubuhnya, Jean menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke depan. Menyusun strategi penyerangan dalam benaknya. Dengan percaya diri, Jean yakin bisa menang telak darinya. Meski Jean tak tahu apa modus di balik kelakuan menyebalkanya pria tersebut, Jean akan tetap memenangkan perkelahian ini. Tak apa jika kalian ingin menganggap Jean bocah, tapi makhluk itu sudah benar-benar bikin Jean jengkel setengah mati.

Pria tersebut mengankat _Briefcase_ melewati bahu kanannya, sedikit malu dan juga kecewa karena tak adanya penyerangan. Namun Jean tetap tak boleh lengah. Namun, Bukannya mendapatkan perlawanan seperti yang sudah jean bayangkan, apa yang di lakukan pria itu membuat Jean ternganga. Pria itu membawa _Briefcase_ di belakang tubuh pendeknya. Dengan angkuh melewati Jean yang semangat dan emosinya tengah berkobar – kobar. Tanpa bersuara mengeluarkan kartu _pass _lalu menggesek nya pada celah _Cardlock_ yang ada di pintu masuk layaknya yang ada di sebuah hotel. Pria itu memasuki pintu yang ada tepat di belakang tubuh Jean. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian..

'BRAAK'

Pintu tertutup sempurna di belakang tubuh Jean. Jean yang mendapati pria tersebut memasuki pintu yang di belakangya, kini hanya mematung tanpa bergerak.

Masih belum bergerak.

Tubuh Jean seakan di siram lem yang sangat lengket dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Ada sesuatu yang salah..

pintu yang berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya adalah kamar apartemennya...Armin.

_Apa yang di lakukan pria itu di tempat Armin!_

Hal pertama yang Jean lakukan setelah berlama-lama terdiam adalah mengetuk keras pintu kamar Armin. Siapapun pria itu, Jean punya firasat kalau dia akan bertindak jahat pada Armin. Entah hanya pikiran Jean saja atau karena Jean masih merasa sebal dengan pria tersebut. Pokoknya ini tidak bisa di biarkan, sebelum dia melihat Armin dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jean tidak akan beranjak dari depan pintu ini.

Entah merupakan pilihan yang tepat ataupun bukan, dengan berdiam diri di depan pintu apartemen Armin berarti mau tak mau Jean harus mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dalamnya dengan cukup jelas. Meski tidak sejelas saat berbicara secara langsung.

Atau mungkin harus mendengarkan se-ambigu apapun percakapan itu berarti. Seperti...

" ...astaga, Armin. Kau masih saja melihat video ini? Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti melihatnya!.." Dari dalam apartemen Armin terdengar suara langkah yang berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk. Telinga Jean berdiri tegak bagaikan seekor kucing yang mencoba mendengarkan cicitan sepasang tikus –jantan.

"..dan apa pula ini, kenapa seluruh tempat tidur basah semua? Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada Armin?..." Terdengar suara dari Armin, dinilai dari seberapa jelas suara yang bisa tertangkap, suara itu lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

_ Basah?..._

_WHAT!?_

_Tempat tidur?__ Sebentar, sebentar!_

_Yang benar saja! Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?!_

"... Atau jangan bilang kamu melakukannya sendiri saat aku tak ada? Oh, Armin. Sebegitunya kah kau ingin melakukannya.." menguping dari balik pintu ternyata membuat amarah Jean tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Sungguh brengsek mengingat Apa yang telah pria itu lakukan pada Armin-nya yang polos dan lugu. Pada Armin-nya yang bahkan merona hebat ketika wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jean. Pada Armin-nya yang menunduk sangat dalam saat mengungkapkan perasaan padanya dulu. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di biarkan!.

"Armin! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana. Keluarlah lah sebentar. Aku harus berbicara denganmu! Dan demi tuhan, jauhi pria itu!" Jean berusaha kembali mengetuk kasar pintu apartemen Armin. Beberapa orang dari ruangan sebelah sudah banyak yang melongok keluar. Hanya untuk memastikan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'ada ribut – ribut apa ini ?' di benaknya.

Suara langkah kaki dari kamar Armin menghentikan ketukan ganas Jean untuk sesaat. Pintu sedikit terbuka, Jean bersyukur yang pertama dilihatnya adalah helaian puncak keemasan dari rambut Armin.

"Armin, kau baik – baik ss...!" Jean tersentak kaget. Armin dengan wajah pucat pasi mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat tepat ke dalam mata Jean. Pakaiannya benar – benar berantakan. Sebuah kemeja yang terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya melekat asal hanya dengan 2 kancing terendah yang terpasang. Tak ada celana sama sekali. Hanya pakaian dalam yang sudah agak 'basah'. Armin masih saja menatap mata Jean sementara Jean memelototi penampilan Armin.

"Ka-kau, apa yang.. Kenapa kau–" Jean mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan besar dan kapalanya, tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau, ada apa denganmu Armin?" Jean menarik Armin keluar dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Armin, tak ada penolakan dari Armin.

"Siapa diluar, Armin?!" sebuah teriakan kencang yang sudah benar – benar dikenal oleh keduanya terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Armin tau kalau dia harus melaporkan apapun padanya sebelum dia melupakannya. Jean tahu kalau dia harus meninju keras pria tadi atas perlakuaanya pada Armin sampai Armin ingin melakukan hal – hal seperti itu. "Armin, ikutlah denganku sebentar." Jean menarik tangan Armin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Jean seperti seorang arkeolog yang baru saja menemukan artefak superlangka, seakan sangat sayang bila berkedip dan berpaling sekejap saja.

"Armin?" suara tersebut terdengar lagi, kali ini tidak terlalu nyaring. Armin mengerjap kan matanya, seakan baru saja bangun dari tidur berjalannya dan mendekat ke ruangan tengah, "ahh itu, dia hanya tetangga sebelah. Levi, aku akan keluar sebentar, aku ada diruangan sebelah. Jadi tak usah khawatir."

_Levi, nama pria tak bermimik itu adalah Levi__. C__ocok untuknya. __Jika di timbang-timbang, n__amanya lebih cocok sebagai ketua kelompok mafia. Atau jangan – jangan.._

Jean segera menarik lengan Armin, menuntunnya berjalan ke arah ruangan apartemen Jean. Sesampainya di dalam, Jean membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Mendorong Armin masuk, dan memerosotkan tubuhnya di depan pintu masuk. Jean berkali – kali meremas rambutnya yang sudah sangat kacau. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berkali – kali menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ku berkali – kali memanggil namamu, hah? Apa yang membuatmu tak membukakan pintu saat aku mengetuk keras pintu mu seperti orang mabuk? Apa kau tau sebesar apa rasa khawatirku, hah!" Jean bangkit. Mengankat wajah Armin yang sedari tadi tertunduk sambil memainkan ujung lengan kemeja panjangnya. Menggemaskan memang melihat Armin bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi Jean sama sekali tidak tertarik saat ini. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Armin, di sangat khawatir mellihat Armin yang tiba – tiba tergeletak di balkon apartemennya, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan jiwa Armin saat ini, dia khawatir dengan apa yang telah Levi –si bajingan yang sudah membuat Armin sampai begini.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu Armin?" Jean mengguncang pelan tubuh Armin, sangat khawatir dengan Armin yang pucat pasi ini. "Apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padamu? Apa yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Armin?" pandangan Armin kembali pada kedua mata Jean. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Armin hanya menggeleng lemah. Entah karena memang tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu di jelaskan, atau karna memang Armin tak ingin memberi tahu Jean.

Jean yang menerima gelengan kepalanya itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir sangat keras. Sunyi tercipta diantara keduanya, Armin masih tetap memandang Jean. Jean berkali – kali membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan ini padaku, aku melihat mu tergeletak di balkon, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau—"

"Aku tak tau, aku tak mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jean terdiam telak.

_Tidak ingat?! Yang benar saja! __Tak lebih dari__ sejam yang lalu dan dia sudah tidak ingat? _

Jean menghela nafas lagi, dia tak ingin keras kepada Armin-nya.

Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya..

"Baiklah Armin, aku tak ingin memaksamu. Aku tau mungkin itu adalah privasimu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan lagi 1 hal, aku harap kau bisa menjelaskannya walau hanya sedikit," Jean menarik nafas panjang untuk memudahkannya menyebut nama yang sangat ingin dia kutuk itu,"Siapakah Levi itu?"

Armin tak memberikan reaksi apapun, tidak terkejut tidak juga ketakutan. Armin hanya tersenyum, lalu tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Dia, aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya."

**BUKAN!**. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya Jean harapkan. Ini sungguh melebihi bayangannya. Bagaimana mungkin Armin dia—

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali, Jean." Armin menurunkan lengan Jean yang kini terpaku tak bernafas.

"Kenapa kau berpura – pura tak mengenalku saat itu, namun kini kau dengan santai memanggilku Jean? Kenapa sesulit itu mengatakan kau menyukaiku, dan semudah itu kau melupakanya? Kemana kau saat dulu, setelah dengan tiba – tiba menyatakan perasaan mu dan menghilang begitu saja? Sebegitu ingin nya kau mengacaukan perasaanku?" Jean menggenggam erat tangan Armin yang menyentuh lengannya tadi.

"Jean, aku—" Armin terdiam, kata – katanya tertahan bersama mengalirnya butiran air yang menyapu lembut kedua pipi Armin. Jean hanya tertegun melihat Armin yang tiba – tiba menangis. Semakin lama semakin deras air mata yang mengalir. Jean dengan kikuk menarik Armin mendekat, dan memeluknya. Tangisan Armin semakin menjadi sesaat setelah berada di dalam dekapan Jean. Semuanya seperti bom waktu yang sudah sangat lama Armin tahan. Jean hanya bisa menepuk pelan puncak kepala Armin.

"aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak waktu itu, terlalu terlambat bagiku untuk menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya kau tiba – tiba hadir membawa musim gugur dan musim salju bersamaan. Ini terlalu memusingkan untukku. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki petra, tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria itu? Aku yakin petra udah cukup baik bagimu Armin. Kumohon, jauhilah pria itu. Demi petra, demi dirimu sendiri, demi aku."

Armin mendekap tubuh Jean dengan erat, dan mulai berhenti terisak. Jean membawa Armin untuk terduduk di lantai. Tubuh Armin terlihat semakin lemah, apalagi setelah mulai menangis. Ini pasti karena dia terkena flu. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan hujan di musim ini. Diangkatnya wajah Armin, mukanya semakin pucat. Dengan berbisik Jean mengatakannya sekali lagi "kumohon Armin, menjaulah darinya." Armin membuang tangan Jean, lalu bangkit dengan lemah dan berkata, "aku tak bisa Jean, aku sungguh – sungguh tak bisa. Lagian petra itu—"

"Armin, kau di dalam? Cepatlah kembali, kau sudah terlambat! Jangan sampai aku menghukummu!" ketukan di pintu depan itu memotong pembicaraan Armin. Armin berbalik dan mendekat ke arah pintu. Jean yang mellihat Armin hendak pergi menarik halus tangan Armin, "Armin, kau yakin?" Jean berkata sangat pelan. Armin hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan mendekati Jean menarik lengan Jean dan mencium bibir Jean dengan halus. Bibirnya sangat dingin, sedangkan lengannya sangat panas. Jean sangat tidak ingin melepas tangan dan bibir Armin. Jean mendekap Armin. Membalas kecupan singkat itu dengan kecupan-kecupan halus. Ingin rasanya jean menyimpan Armin hanya untuk dirinya saja, tanpa membiarkan pria manapun menyentuhnya bahkan meliriknya. " Jean, aku harus pergi. " Armin meliuk – liukkan badannya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jean.

"Tapi Armin.." Jean memelas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"kumohon Jean, mengertilah," Armin berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa sekalipun berbalik kearah Jean. Suara yang terakhir terdengar adalah bunyi bantingan lemah dari pintu apartemennya. Setelahnya, hanya suara – suara gila yang ada di dalam benak Jean yang bahkan tak kan ada satu mahluk pun yang bisa mengertikannya.

Bagaimana juga, Jean tidak bisa diam saja. Dia harus mencari tahu, dan menyelamatkan Armin dari pria tak bermimik bernama Levi itu. Dan dia juga tak ingin Petra meninggalkan Armin karena tahu armin telah berselingkuh, karena armin lebih memilih pria pendek itu dibanding Petra yang lebih pantas untuk Armin. Atau mungkin Jean akan membiarkan mereka meninggalkan Armin, dan menjadikan Armin miliknya sendiri. Setelah di pikir - pikir, Jean melihat peluang lebih besar untuk opsi yang terakhir itu. intinya, ini terlalu rumit untuknya.

To be continue

* * *

nyahnyahnyah , Arisa seneng banget nyiksa jean, maafkan daku Jean. Tampangmu sangat nikmat untuk menjadikan dirimu bahan siksaan /kejamm

Arisa_desu, orang gaje dari planet namex is back!  
akhirnya update setelah beberapa bulan kemaren vacuum/sedotajasedot

semoga ceriatanya gak jadi simpang siur. Rencananya cerita ini akan tamat di chapter yang akan datang /daku gak kuat nyiksa lagi jean TTATT

dan maafkan atas keambiguan nya/nyengir setan

yang berkenan silahkan review yah, jujur arisa terdorong banget buat update cerita ini karena baca riview dari kalian.. luph yuu all/smochsmoch

sammpai ketemu chapter selanjutnya yaaaah..


End file.
